


Warmth

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles is an idiot, Yule Lads, Yule log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: The Christmas season was here and Stiles was having more and more problems with his huge crush on Peter Hale. As the nights got colder Peter’s wardrobe shifted from attractive v-necks and dark jeans to soft looking warm sweaters and light wash jeans that showed just how tight they were much more clearly. Normally when Stiles looked at Peter Hale, sprawled out and reading on the couch in Derek’s loft, he wanted to throw himself at the older man. Stiles so desperately wanted to feel Peter’s lips against his, his facial against Stiles’ neck, his large rough hands against Stiles’ sensitive skin. Now looking at Peter Hale, sprawled out and reading on the couch in Derek’s loft under a blanket, Stiles wanted to curl up beside him and steal his warmth.Stiles was much better at handling his crush when it had been more a physical drive, but these soft and gooey feelings were ruining his life.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tahlruil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255282) by [Ferret2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019)



> Hi so this is my second gift to Tahlruil! This is pure fluff with a bit of mischief and action!  
> [Here's the tumblr post with an edit!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/181285788598/warmth)  
> Also if you're interested please sign up for [The Steter Valentines Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SteterValentinesExchange2019)

The Christmas season was here and Stiles was having more and more problems with his huge crush on Peter Hale. As the nights got colder Peter’s wardrobe shifted from attractive v-necks and dark jeans to soft looking warm sweaters and light wash jeans that showed just how tight they were much more clearly. Normally when Stiles looked at Peter Hale, sprawled out and reading on the couch in Derek’s loft, he wanted to throw himself at the older man. Stiles so desperately wanted to feel Peter’s lips against his, his facial against Stiles’ neck, his large rough hands against Stiles’ sensitive skin. Now looking at Peter Hale, sprawled out and reading on the couch in Derek’s loft under a blanket, Stiles wanted to curl up beside him and steal his warmth.

Stiles was much better at handling his crush when it had been more a physical drive, but these soft and gooey feelings were ruining his life.

He kept saying the werewolf’s name at every opportunity, “Good morning, Peter. Good afternoon, Peter. Hey Peter can you hand me that book? Thanks, Peter. Here you go, Peter.” 

It was ridiculous.

He’d long ago had Deaton teach him how to make a potion to block his emotional scents and leave just his natural Stiles’ scent detectable. It’d only taken one Indiana Jones Marathon for Scott to tell him exactly how pungent his crush on Harrison Ford was, and that was just a celebrity crush. Hiding his scent wasn’t enough when his motor mouth was revealing too much anyways. 

“Damn, Peter that sweater looks soft enough to nuzzle.” Stiles froze, flabbergasted he’d just said such an idiotic thing. 

“Would you like to nuzzle me, Stiles?” The older man practically purred his name. 

“I uh yeah gotta go. Dad’s at the place. Gotta go to there.” Was the absolute nonsense Stiles spewed as he ran from the loft. 

Scott had called him to let Stiles know he’d gave Peter a lecture about being creepy, which only served to mortify Stiles further. 

The problem was that Peter wasn’t just attractive, he was one of the smartest people Stiles knew and funny on top of that. Peter also had a protective loyal streak in him that made Stiles’ mouth water, he’d never met someone as devoted to their family as he was. 

Everything was building inside Stiles until he felt his skin practically hum everytime Peter was near. He needed to touch, kiss, cherish Peter Hale. 

“Why is he here?” Lydia hissed disdainfully as Peter entered with a pan of brownies in his hands. 

“It’s pack night and the solstice.” 

“He’s not pack.” Isaac grumbled from beside Lydia. 

Stiles bit his tongue so that the pain would remind him not to open his mouth. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone about his crush, and Peter was a grown man who probably wouldn’t appreciate Stiles’ attempts to defend him. 

That didn’t stop him from mumbling, “He is to me at least.” 

Stiles look up to make sure none of the others were being rude to Peter and made eye contact with the man, who smirked at him. Stiles immediately flushed from the tips of his ears down to his chest, he had no idea if Peter had heard his quiet confession or not but was embarrassed either way. 

“Stiles are you okay? Your face is red! Do you need some water?” Scott’s worry brought Stiles out of his mortified thoughts and broke his eye contact with Peter. 

“I’m peachy Scotty boy. No problems here!” Stiles tried his best reassuring smile. 

Scott nodded but brought him a cup of water anyways like the sweet friend he had always been. 

Before the pack exchanged gifts Derek and Peter put a big log into the fire place, the room feel under a hush as everyone watched Derek and Peter light the log. 

“What’s going on?” Erica asked, her voice loud in the quiet that had overtaken the loft. 

Peter and Derek ignored her as they clasped hands and started speaking too low for Stiles to hear, but he knew what they were doing. 

“They are lighting the Yule Log and praying for protection on the longest night of the year.” Stiles answered after the men had finished. 

Peter flashed him a grin and Derek nodded before explaining further, “On the longest night of the year many nasty creatures come out to terrorize people caught unaware. The log needs to stay lit until morning otherwise they can get in.” 

Stiles nodded his understanding, his family had always lit a Yule Log. The others still seemed a little confused so Stiles spoke up, “Its for protection. They prayed for help protecting this home and the people inside it so that whatever devious little monsters want to try their luck against a werewolf pack won’t be able to get in the chimney and wreak havoc.” 

“Right as usual darling.” Peter’s voice was pleased as punch and Stiles found himself grinning in response. 

Until Scott growled Peter’s name, that is. 

Stiles flushed again. 

The rest of the night went off without a hitch until Stiles realized the Yule Log was extinguished, “Peter! Derek!” 

Both wolves were immediately in front of Stiles worried about Stiles’ panic. He didn’t even have to open his mouth before both wolves felt the absence of the Yule Log’s heat and were quickly lighting it again. 

“What’s going on?” Scott’s confusion was usually endearing, but Stiles’ skin was crawling and his heart had started to race. 

“Someone put out the Yule Log.” The words were short and sharp. 

“Stiles? What’s wrong? It’s just a-” 

“It’s not just a log! Or just a fire! You didn’t grow up with the stories Scott, you don’t understand. I’ve gotta call dad.” Stiles shoved Scott out of is personal space and quickly moved to the spiral staircase Peter usually claimed. 

Stiles heaved a full bodied sigh of relief as his father confirmed that their Yule Log was still intact and hadn’t even flickered. He’d ask Deaton to check the wards again in the morning. 

“Is everything alright with your father?” Peter’s hushed voice startled a yelp out of Stiles and sent his ass roughly to the next stair down. 

“Uh- yeah. I think we’ve been targeted. I think those witches from a couple months back have decided to give us one more ‘Fuck You’. They’d know we have no way to cleanse the space or to even check if anything got in.” Stiles had been thinking it over since the moment he’d seen the cold fireplace. 

“I agree, though your mangy little pack loves to hate me and have come to the consensus I put it out to scare them.” Peter sounded nonchalant but Stiles was already striding to the middle of the loft, fury pulsing through him.

“Listen to me because I’m only saying this once. Putting out the Yule Log is the same as opening a door. Those of you who were around should remember the consequences of a door that’s ajar.” Scott and Lydia flinched but Stiles continued, “No one in our pack would dare endanger us all like that.” 

Liam opened his mouth to object, “Liam you have been through the least of Peter’s bullshit or Derek’s absences or just the general hell that has been Beacon Hills since the Hale’s were murdered and our town went unprotected, so please keep your thoughts to yourself on the guilt of Peter Hale.” 

Stiles huffed once before turning his attention back to Scott and Derek, “Peter hasn’t been evil since he was killed and he hasn’t been against us since that bullshit he pulled a year or so ago, which he regrets. And if we can move past the in pack fighting I can go ahead and tell you that this is most likely a last ditch effort to take us out by that nasty witch from a couple of months ago.” 

Stiles was about to tell Peter to get the shit-eating grin off his face when a knife landed in the middle of the wolf’s chest with a solid thunk. The sound that followed it sealed their fates, children’s laughter filled the loft ominously.

“Fuck me, it’s the Yule Lads.” Stiles groaned. 

“I would darling but I seem to have a knife in my chest.” 

“Shut up and get that out already, Peter.” 

Peter chuckled before yanking the knife from his chest and throwing it on the ground dramatically. 

Stiles rolled his eyes but quickly remembered there was danger near when Liam shouted as the couch flew straight at him. 

“How do we fight these things?” Scott shouted from underneath the couch, holding it long enough for Liam to scramble away. 

“We don’t! Try to stay alive till sunrise!” 

The pack groaned but each of them took a fighting stance. 

Yule Lads were mischievous little monsters that Stiles had always playfully thought himself similar too, though now facing them he didn’t really think that anymore. The Lads would try to trick and maim the pack until sunrise, but they were technically ghosts and ghosts had fallible defenses. Stiles would have to be clever but he thought he might have a great plan.

Opening the loft door would release the Yule Lads on innocent people so running to his house was out of the question. Stiles had to think quickly, especially since he was the only defenseless human, though Lydia couldn’t scream in this echo-y of a room surrounded by werewolves. 

It shouldn’t have been funny, but Stiles found himself laughing at Derek’s stoic face as he stood like a shield in front of Lydia, letting things like a lamp and books were bouncing off him comically.  

“Stop laughing at him.” Peter grunted out as he stood in front of Stiles hurling the flying objects in a different direction. 

Stiles didn’t know how he’d missed Peter stepping in to protect him but it made his heart warm. 

“Shit sorry. Yeah, back to planning.” Stiles winced as a particularly heavy skillet hit Peter. 

He took one moment to let himself ogle Peter’s back as it flexed and rippled with his effort to protect Stiles. 

“Okay Peter babe we are moving to the kitchen.” 

“I thought pet names were my thing.”

“Shut up and watch my back.” 

“Always.” 

Stiles ducked around Peter and raced to the kitchen, he flung open the cabinets rapidly throwing things onto the ground. Finally he found the giant bag of flour that was always in the cabinet, “Peter! Rip this fucker open when I give the signal!” 

“Wait! What’s the signal?!”

He didn’t wait to watch Peter heft the bag of flour despite the idea sounding incredibly enticing, and ran to the center of the room. 

“ Away in a manger” The second the first note was out of his mouth all mischief stopped.

“No crib for His bed”

“The little Lord Jesus”  suddenly things were surrounding Stiles on all sides.

“Lay down His sweet head” Stiles took a breath and looked at Peter before throwing the mountain ash he always had in his pocket high over his head and dropping to the ground. 

Peter’s bag of flour worked perfectly as it rained down on all five bodies in the ash circle, Stiles took the momentary distraction and ducked out of the circle. 

“Yule Lads hate christmas songs.” Stiles said through his laughter. 

His laughter faded when no one else joined, and Stiles was forced to face his anxious pack mates, “What?”

“You could’ve been hurt.” Derek rumbled.

“Or maimed!” Malia chirped.

Peter grabbed his shoulders and spun him to look into Peter’s flashing eyes, his control lessened by his fear, “You could have died.” 

“I’m sorry guys but they’re tricksters and we didn’t know how many of them there were so I could risk saying the plan out loud. I had to just do it and believe the ash would hold, and look! It’s holding those little buggers!” 

Scott shook his head disappointed with Stiles’ casual view of almost dying. 

“Peter should have some clothes that fit you.” Derek sighed, gesturing at Stiles’ flour covered outfit. 

“Okay, just don’t rile them up. They might taunt you but ignore it.” Were Stiles’ parting words before he let Peter drag him up the stairs. 

Once in Peter’s room, the older man rifling through his drawers for clothes that’d fit Stiles, Stiles finally took a breath and decided to take a chance. 

“Hey Peter?” 

“Darling?” 

Stiles approached him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Peter.” 

“What can I do for you Stiles?” This time Peter actually turned to look at him. 

“The pack doesn’t love to hate you. They hate that I love you.” Before Peter could react Stiles kissed him with every ounce of love, passion, and desperation he’d kept inside himself over the past few months. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> [message me on tumblr!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
